tinker_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Slope
|Special Parts = Crystal, Clay, Axehead |parts food cost = 1.1k |parts time = 25m |image = slope.png |location = Tinker Island |inhabitants = Lion|Food Cost = 2.2k |Locations = Lair, Summit}}Slope is a location that you unlock after you have explored the Canyon. Once you explore to around 50% of the slope, you then unlock the Lair and once you have completed the exploring the slope, you will then unlock the Summit. Climbing the Hill * While traversing the slopes towards the peak of the mountain you come across a steep cliff. * Only a veteran climber with ropes and harnesses is able to overcome such an hurdle. * Continue * But what you lack in experience and gear, you make up for in courage and a thick skull. And that alone is enough to climb a stone wall, what could go wrong? * You walk to the cliff. You estimate that the cliff is around 20 meters high. You will need 7 minutes to climb 5 meters and after that you will need a minute to rest. * You glide your hand on the cliff surface. It is polished rock. After each session while you rest, you will probably slide down for 2 meters. * How long will you need until you reach the top? *# Minutes *# Minutes *# Minutes *# Minutes *# Minutes *# walk-through 150 * With that knowledge you commence the climb and if you choose 47 minutes, you will reach in exactly 47 minutes and on the top of the cliff, the view is amazing and you are relieved that you were able to pass such an obstacle, you feel revitalized and motivated.Survivors that took part in that climb receive 100 . * If you choose a shorter timing, it will state that you kept climbing and climbing however it seemed that you have climbed too long and once you reach a platform, you realized that you had reached a dead end. -20 * If you decide to choose a longer timing you will reach a dead end as well. You must spend the night in the rock wall until you can return down the ground. During that night you are exposed to the element. Survivors get -20 . Encountering the Lion * You hear that? Yeah, that! A roar! It is a mountain lion! * Fight * You overpower the huge cat. While doing so, it spits out a fur-ball containing some gems! * You get 15 Rock Slide * Drenched in sweat some survivors demand you make a pause, so they can catch their breath. Before you dive out a order, a rock slide is triggered! * Duck * You manage to dodge the rock slide. * To you surprise, the mass of rocks contains some gems. You help yourselves. * You get 3 Bird * You see a bird riding the warm mass of air bouncing off the face af the mass mountain. When the animal sees you it attacks! * Fight * You scare the bird away. All that remains of the animal are some feathers and some gems. You get 5 . Random Events * A branch in the face: Random survivor '-20 ' Items Found Fights Special Parts Category:Locations